


Waking Up Next To You

by keepcalmimspidey



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alcohol, Bears, Camping, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmimspidey/pseuds/keepcalmimspidey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Clexa one-shot based on tumblr prompt: "I got lost on this campground at night and I am so sorry, I thought this was my tent; and now I'm waking up next to you hellooo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Next To You

After seven hours on the road Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Maya arrived at their camp ground. They had reserved two sites for a long weekend of outdoor fun. They parked the cars outside of the main lodge and Bellamy went inside to register and get parking permits. Bellamy returned five minutes later and led the way to their sites. 

They pulled into two adjoining sites and after everyone climbed out of the cars and stretched out, they began unpacking their supplies. They had four tents to share between the seven of them. Jasper and Maya called a tent for themselves and Clarke asked Raven to share a tent with her.

"There's bears up here, Raven! You can't leave me alone in a tent!" Clarke exclaimed to the amusement of her friends.

"Alright, Griffin. Calm yourself. We can share." Raven said with a smile as she grabbed a tent and hauled it to a flat part of the site. Clarke joined Raven and they had their tent set up in under ten minutes. Clarke went back to the car and grabbed her bags along with the air mattress she brought.

"Nice, Griffin! I hope you know we're sharing that!" Raven called out pointing at the un-inflated mattress. 

"Of course, Raven. Now go help everyone else set up their tents while I blow this thing up." 

"Or I can blow it up!" Raven said with a toothy grin. Clarke gave her a serious look and directed Raven towards Monty who was struggling to set up his tent.

Raven sighed and helped Monty finishing setting up. On the other site Bellamy and Octavia already had both tents set up and where working on starting a fire. As the light dissipated and night settled in, the Blake siblings had two gloriously warm fires going. The gang gathered around the glowing fire pits and talked about their plans for the rest of their summer vacations.

"Hey guys, there aren't too many people camping tonight. What do you think about having a little party? I packed a cooler with beer." Bellamy suggested as he lit a giant marshmallow on fire. He quickly blew it out and stuffed the gooey lump into his mouth as he looked around at his friends.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Raven exclaimed happily as the rest of the group voiced their agreement. Bellamy and Jasper got up and pulled the cooler out of the car. They passed beers around the circle until everyone had a drink. Monty pulled out his iPod and hit play on an upbeat playlist. Monty and Jasper decided to set up a table for beer pong while Clarke and Maya pulled out a deck of cards. They debated on whether they should play Kings or Asshole before settling on Asshole and dealing cards to Monty, Raven, and Octavia.

**

Everyone was drunk and she had to pee. That was all Clarke knew as she got up from her chair by the fire and carefully made her way to the bathrooms. She forgot to grab a flashlight so she settled on pulling her phone out of her pocket and turning on the light. It didn't do much but she made it safely to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet for five minutes her head spinning from the alcohol. She finished up and quickly washed her hands.

She paused outside the door finally realizing how dark it was outside. She shivered as she heard a bird call from a nearby tree. She peered around to get her bearings and then hastily made her way in the direction of where she thought her campsite was. She had her phone out again attempting to light the way.

 When she thought she was close to her site -she could see the campfire- she heard a rustling from the trees to her right. She froze and listened. The rustling sounded again this time with grunts. 

Panic flooded through her as she thought _‘Oh my god! There’s a fucking bear!’_ She walked as fast as she dared towards her tent, quickly letting herself in. She took a deep calming breath before turning towards the pile of blankets. Clarke stripped out of her hoodie and sweatpants and slipped under the blankets, snuggling up to the warm body already there.

**

Clarke woke to the sensation of a finger poking her shoulder. She rolled over throwing her arm out to wrap around Raven. “Quit it, Raven. I’m sleepin’…” she mumbled sleepily, never once opening her eyes. Raven squirmed around in Clarke’s one armed embrace until she was free.

The blonde heard her tent buddy get up and leave and could make out the hushed tones of an argument. Clarke rolled over onto her back still half asleep as the zipper was undone and two faces peeked in at her.

“You have no idea who she is?” Anya asked in a hushed whisper.

“No. And I have no idea what she’s doing in my tent.” Lexa responded as she studied the blonde.

Anya nodded thoughtfully and stepped into the tent next to Clarke. She nudged the girl’s foot with her own and said, “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!”

Clarke groaned at the noise and cracked an eye open. When she realized two strangers were standing over she bolted into a sitting position. “Who the hell are you?!”

Lexa remained stoic as she observed the girl while Anya laughed at the question.

“I’m Anya and that’s Lexa. Mind telling us who _you_ are?”

“Where’s Raven?” Clarke asked looking suspiciously between Anya and Lexa.

Anya sighed and replied, “Look blondie, Lexa here woke up this morning with you cuddling up to her in _her_ tent. We just want to know who you are and how you ended up in here.”

Clarke’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Oh shit… I’m so sorry! I was drinking last night and I must have gotten lost on my way back from the bathrooms… And I’m pretty sure there was a bear.”

“I told you I smelled alcohol.” Lexa mumbled to Anya.

Anya shot her a glare before returning her attention to Clarke. “Okay well that explains the how and why, but we still don’t you who are.”

“Huh? Oh, right. I’m Clarke.” The blonde answered as her eyes wandered around the tent trying to find her discarded clothes.

“Anya, perhaps we should allow Clarke to get dressed now?” Lexa suggested as she noticed Clarke’s eyes scanning the tent for her hoodie and sweatpants. “Your clothing is over there.” She said to Clarke, pointing towards the corner. Clarke shot her a grateful smile as she grabbed her clothes.

“Sure. Get dressed and then we’ll feed you.” Anya said before zipping the tent door.

Clarke slipped into her smoke and alcohol scented clothes and exited the tent. She stretched out her arms over her head before looking around and spotting Anya and Lexa sitting at a table near the fire pit.

She stayed by the tent as she got a proper look at the two girls. Anya was tall with blonde hair, sharp cheek bones, and intense eyes. Lexa’s hair was dark, long and curly and as Clarke looked her over she turned and caught her eyes. Clarke inhaled sharply at the intense forest green eyes that were boring into her soul.

Clarke broke eye contact as Anya called out, “Come on over, Clarke! We’ve got some eggs and bacon for you.”

Clarke smiled and moved to sit across from the girls. Anya placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of Clarke and Lexa handed her a fork. They allowed Clarke to eat in silence for a minute before Anya asked, “So, Clarke, are you just a cuddle bug or did you think Lexa was your boyfriend?” Lexa’s cheeks tinted a light pink as she shot a glare at Anya.

Clarke smirked and replied, “Cuddle bug? Yes. But I’m not in a relationship at the moment so no, I didn’t think Lexa was my girlfriend. Although, I must say, you’re an excellent cuddle buddy, Lexa.” She looked over at the brunette as she finished speaking and chuckled lightly at the blush she saw. Anya quietly observed the interaction.

“I suppose I should be flattered that you think that, Clarke.” Lexa responded with a small smile. Clarke hummed around a mouthful of bacon her bright blue eyes focused on Lexa. “Now that we’ve sorted everything out, Clarke, do you remember your site number? I’ll escort you back.”

“Sites 100 and 101. They should be easy to find. My friends aren’t very good at being quiet.” They finished eating and Anya offered to clean up while Lexa walked Clarke home.

The two girls walked side-by-side in silence, their shoulders brushing every few steps. Clarke decided to speak up. “So this is kind of like the awkward ending to a first date…”

Lexa chuckled and replied, “Yes, I suppose it sort of is. This would be the oddest first date I’ve ever experienced though.”

“This doesn’t even make my top five weirdest dates.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa looked at her incredulously. “Really? I feel inclined to ask about these top five weirdest dates.”

Clark grinned and said, “Okay well the number one spot goes to this guy I went out with in my junior year of high school. We went out to see a movie and two minutes into it, he unzips his pants and tells me “to get to it.”

Lexa looked over at Clarke and said, “That’s disgusting. What did you do?”

“I just got up and left him there. Never spoke to him again after that.”

“Good. A boy who behaves like that certainly doesn’t deserve someone like you.” Lexa stated. Clarke hummed as Lexa asked, “What about the other four?”

“I few years ago I went on vacation and met this guy at the beach. We got to talking and he asked me to get lunch with him; I said yes. He took me to Hooters.”

“That’s the boob restaurant, right? Why would he take you there?”

“Yes, Lexa, the boob restaurant.” Clarke answered with a chuckle. “I had no problem going there. He was the one with the problem actually. After we got there I told him that I’m bisexual. He didn’t like that for some reason so he left.”

“Bisexual, huh? Just saying, I have no problem with bisexuals.” Lexa said with a flirty smile.

Clarke smiled and bumped her shoulder into Lexa’s. “Good to know!” They rounded the corner and Clarke spotted her friends. “Oh hey! We’re here!”

Lexa looked to where Clarke was pointing and saw two girls running towards them screaming, “Clarke! Oh my god!” One of the girls ran and jumped onto Clarke, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist.

Clarke grunted under the weight of Raven. “Raven! What’s with the jumping?”

“Clarke, we thought a bear dragged you off into the woods or something! You just disappeared last night!”

Clarke set Raven down as Octavia asked, “Who’s your new friend, Clarke?” She was giving Lexa a once over as she spoke.

“Guys this is, Lexa. Long story short, I drunkenly wandered to the bathroom last night and mistook Lexa’s tent for mine.” Raven and Octavia laughed hysterically as they held each other up.

They headed back towards their sites but Clarke noticed Lexa held back. She turned around giving the brunette a questioning look.

“I said I’d escort you back to your friends. I think I should probably go.” Lexa explained.

Clarke walked back to Lexa and wrapped her in a hug. Lexa froze unused to strangers hugging her, but Clarke didn’t let go so Lexa gently wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Thank you for being so understanding and for helping me out, Lexa.” Clarke whispered in her ear. Lexa shivered as Clarke’s breath tickled her ear.

“Of course, Clarke.” Lexa murmured.

Clarke stepped back then with a grin and said, “Now you know where to find me. I like you, so don’t be a stranger, Lexa!” Clarke waited until Lexa nodded in agreement and then turned and made her way to her friends.

 

 

 


End file.
